


Sherlock Holmes

by ko_writes



Series: Shuffle Challenge - Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bars and Pubs, Bullying, Internal Monologue, Jazz - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shuffle Challenge, Social Commentary, Songfic, Teenlock, Unrequited Love, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuffle challenge.</p>
<p>Fandom: Sherlock<br/>Character: Sherlock Holmes<br/>Pairing: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back it up (Live in Glasgow) - Caro Emerald

   The band was on fire! The girls in their vintage dresses and the guys in three piece suits and fedoras. The saxophones and the drums and the trumpets and the guitars!

   Sherlock stood behind the microphone, voice drifting over the modern jazz. It was a fun party; he was surprised Mycroft was the one to organise it. His eyes caught the blonde sax player. They'd gone on a date or two, usually ending up drunk and naked in a hotel room.

   Come on! More funk! More swing! More bass! Strings! Oh, the sax! It was intoxicating as he swung his hips and moved his shoulders. The audience sang along. YES!!!


	2. There's a beast and we all feed it - Jake Bugg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock doesn't like going with the flow.

Sherlock doesn't like going with the flow. Not only is it boring - that's enough - it's damaging. Girls starving themselves to be thin, boys spending ridiculous hours at the gym to bulk up rather than studying, bullying. That was just the kids.

   He revved his motorbike and sped away from the stupid kids - he didn't want to be normal.


	3. Bluebird - Sion Russell Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock sees someone intriguing in a bar.

   They only saw the man's weary face, the premature greying blonde hair, the cane. They didn't see his history. They didn't see the bravery. But Sherlock did, so that was ok.

   The man was a soldier, invalided home after injury. He walked with a cane, but from what he could see , it was psychosomatic. He had a brother - alcoholic brother. _Hard life_.

   Sherlock felt his heart sore as he caught the man's blue eyes. He pushed off the bar stool and went over to the man's booth. "Hello, I'm Sherlock Holmes," He greeted.

   "John. John Watson," The man smiled. It was the most beautiful thing Sherlock had seen.


	4. All your reasons - Jake Bugg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock thinks about how John will take the news that he isn't dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child violence

   He had to do it. John, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson would've died.

   Moriarty was a sick bastard. Sherlock had helped children forced to become suicide bombers, tortured, killed in the most bloody and painful ways possible.

   He might not even be dead, after all. He heard rumours...

   No. Rediculous. He'd blown his brains out.

   John would be mad. John. Think of John.

  John, the man he'd set out on this fucking crusade for. John, who he'd risked his life for. John, his John. John Watson. John Hamish Watson. John Hamish Watson-Holmes? No, too soon.

   "John? He's moved on, Sherlock," his brother informed.

   Her name was Mary. She was everything he wasn't. She was perfect. She didn't wake up screaming after dreaming of the things she'd seen. That was just him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reichenbach feels! Please review.


	5. It could be! - George Formby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock loves John.

   Walking alongside John was perfect. He felt _real_. It was like a fairy tale, but so real at the same time. Who knew that could happen?!

   He couldn't help the stupid grin that came on his face when John's hand just _brushed_ his.

   They could get married! _'Tone it down, Sherlock...'_

   He'd even rush home as soon as possible, he found himself taking less cases to; just to spend time with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soppy, I know, Please review!


	6. Lightning Bolt - Jake Bugg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's more jovial than people think.

   He almost skipped down the street. He was actually really tempted too, actually.

   Everyone else was trudging along, not looking up, but he was. He could find joy in everything, if he tried.

   He smiled. Mycroft said not to take a chance, but he did and it was the best decision of his life. John said _yes_!

   His smile grew wider. It was a beautiful day, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting very un-Sherlockian songs... Please review.


	7. Excuse my French - Caro Emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donovan and Anderson are being their annoying selves, Sherlock reveals something about Anderson.

   "Who's on the force; you or me?" Donovan spat, "You're just jealous because I'm not a freak!"

   "Stop acting like you're the best, Donovan; we all know that's not true," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

   "Shut up, psychopath!" Anderson yelled.

   "You're just annoyed with me because I rejected you," Sherlock stated, "As if I'd ever sleep with someone so _normal_. And those lines were awful."

   "You wish he came onto you, freak!" Donovan sneered, glancing over at Anderson who was gaping like a fish, "Oh God, it's not true, is it?!"

   Sherlock smirked and strode away. Served them right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this is so much harder than Mycroft. Please review.


End file.
